Wireless communication systems are known and commercially available. So-called broadband receivers configured for use over a wide range of frequencies can be configured as superheterodyne receivers using an intermediate frequency (IF) section. In some applications, receivers of these types may be subject to interference from undesired RF signals having frequency content near the frequencies of the desired RF data signals. There is a continuing need for receiver structures and methods of operation that mitigate interference from undesired signals.